Olhar
by mfm2885
Summary: Seus olhares se cruzaram mais uma vez. Com a única diferença que, dessa vez, eles fizeram o que há muito tempo desejavam ter feito. Sam/Dean - Slash.


_- Supernatural não me pertence, nem a sua história, nem seus personagens. Não escrevo visando lucro financeiro, e sim a diversão -_

Aviso: Yaoi - relação entre dois homens, com sexo - e incesto - relação entre irmãos.

Olá pessoas! Eu estava ouvindo "Running up that hill" do Placebo e tive uma súbita inspiração. Claro, como eu amo esses dois (Sam e Dean), tinha que escrever deles, neh?

Divirtam-se!

Ah, se alguém quiser ouvir a música o link é: http:// www .youtube .com / watch?v=gNS5p_ItW5Q (só tirar os espaços). Tem no meu perfil também.

**

* * *

****Olhar**

Um olhar. Um olhar e os irmãos descobriram-se necessitados um do outro. Não somente próximo como em todas as caçadas, não próximos quando precisavam e não falavam; era mais do que aquilo, era aquela proximidade que Dean sentia quando saía a procura de uma mulher e passava a noite com ela, era a proximidade que Sam desejava, mas negava, porque gostava de relacionamentos duradouros.

E houve hesitação de ambas partes, mas ela durou pouco, pois Dean impediu o irmão de abrir a porta do carro e eles perceberam, ao cruzarem o olhar novamente, a urgência daquela proximidade, daquele contato. Então Sam virou as costas e foi até o quarto de hotel que eles deveriam deixar naquele momento.

O sangue corria rapidamente em sua veia. Estava excitado, necessitado, e ele faria com que aquele momento fosse inesquecível, tanto para ele quanto para Dean. O mais velho o seguiu.

Ao entrarem, Sam fechou a porta e voltou a olhá-lo nos olhos. Nenhum dos dois pronunciou uma palavra, seus olhares falavam por si. O loiro se aproximou e o beijou, segurando sua nuca. Sam retribuiu e colou seus corpos segurando o outro pelas nádegas, fazendo com que ele colocasse ambas as pernas ao redor de sua cintura, e o levou até a cama, deitando-o.

Eles não paravam de se beijar, as línguas vorazes dançavam num ritmo frenético e desesperado, nunca perdendo a melodia. O celular do moreno tocou, mas ele apenas pegou-o e o tacou na parede.

Dean parou de beijá-lo, mas Sam começou a atacar o pescoço do irmão, sugando, lambendo, mordendo.

- E se... Fosse importante? – o loiro perguntou, num sussurro rouco.

O mais novo sugou seu lóbulo antes de responder.

- Que se dane!

- Sam... – Dean tentou repreendê-lo, mas ao invés de fazê-lo, colocou a mão por debaixo da blusa do outro e a tirou, sendo ajudado pelo outro.

O loiro não se importava em estar por baixo, ele queria o irmão, queria senti-lo, não importando a maneira como isso aconteceria. Sabia que era errado, mas e daí? Eles iriam para o Inferno mesmo!

Depois de ter tirado a camiseta de Sam, Dean acariciou suas costas, sentindo-o arrepiar pelo toque, e começou a beijar seus mamilos, sugando-lhes, ao mesmo tempo em que o outro tirava sua blusa e camisa e camiseta.

- Como consegue usar tanta roupa?

Dean mordeu o mamilo esquerdo dele, ouvindo seu gemido, provocando-o.

- Eu sou muito frio, Sammy.

Empurrando o irmão quase que violentamente, o moreno ficou de quatro e puxou a calça do outro para baixo, levando todas as peças de roupa de uma vez, arrancando um gemido de surpresa do loiro por causa da pressão exercida sobre seu membro.

- Não é não!

E dito isso, o mais novo abocanhou-lhe, levando suas mãos às bolas, acariciando-as. Dean gemia e arqueava as costas, levando sua mão aos cabelos do irmão, puxando-os quando a cariciava ficava mais intensa. Sam concentrou-se no que fazia, excitando-se ainda mais por ver que estava proporcionando prazer ao outro. Ele sugava, lambia, movia a cabeça para baixo e para cima e só parou quando Dean gozou em sua boca.

- Definitivamente não...

O loiro olhou para seu irmão, que passava os dedos pelo seu membro, tirando todo o resquício de sêmen que ali tinha, e jurou a si mesmo que mais ninguém o veria daquela maneira, mais ninguém o teria perto daquele jeito. Apenas Dean tinha e teria esse direito.

Com os dedos lambuzados, Sam passou a penetrá-los no orifício do irmão, sentindo-o gemer de dor.

- Relaxa, Dean, vai doer menos.

Ele tentou, mas não conseguiu. Deus, como aquilo doía! Com medo, ele acabou puxando demais os cabelos do irmão para cima, que percebeu e voltou a acariciar seu corpo, começando pelas coxas bem definidas dele.

Sam as apertava, sugava, lambia, marcando aquela parte de seu corpo e passou a lamber seu membro, da base até a glande, tirando um suave gemido da boca dele, deixando que seus dedos deslizassem mais profundamente.

Dean arfava, puxando o ar com dificuldade pela boca. Seu ânus começou a puxar os dedos do outro para dentro. Ele queria sentir mais, queria mais intensidade da parte do outro e começou a mexer os quadris, mostrando que estava pronto.

- Sammy... – sua voz rouca e sensual causava arrepios no outro, que finalmente tirou o restante de sua roupa, libertando seu membro latejante.

O loiro sentiu a ponta do membro do irmão roçar em sua entrada e posicionou uma de suas pernas em cima do ombro dele, deixando a outra estendida sobre a colcha.

Sam penetrou-o lentamente, gemendo ao sentir todo o interior do outro contrair-se. Quando ele parou, sentiu o corpo do irmão tremer e Dean gemer alto. Ele tinha tocado em algum lugar que causou prazer ao mais velho.

A temperatura do quarto era tão baixa que deixava os pêlos de ambos eriçados. Mas o calor de seus corpos era mais do que suficiente para aquecê-los.

Quando Sam começou a se mexer, Dean teve um negócio, ele imaginou que sentiria dor, muito mais dor, mas ele sentiu-se inevitavelmente louco, pois o irmão tocava no mesmo ponto todas as vezes que entrava em si.

E ele não soube por que, mas lágrimas saíam de seus olhos ao mesmo tempo em que ondas de prazer percorriam seus corpos.

Sam estava de joelhos sobre a cama, o que o impedia de beijar, sentir o gosto daquela pele mais uma vez, mas ele tinha uma visão e tanto e não podia dizer que não estava gostando de vê-lo apertar a colcha com força, ao mesmo tempo em que mordia o lábio inferior. Além ele estar suado e vermelho, murmurando seu nome uma vez ou outra.

Procurou pela mão do outro e a segurou, movendo-se com mais intensidade, com mais velocidade. Fechou os olhos e deixou que os gemidos saíssem livres por sua boca, permitindo o outro saber que ele também estava aproveitando.

- Dean... Ahnn...

Os movimentos eram sincronizados e quando não conseguiam adiar por mais tempo, ambos liberaram seus líquidos, chamando um pelo outro. Dean primeiro, Sam logo após.

Estavam cansados, mas não saciados. O loiro esperou seu irmão sair de dentro de si e o conduziu ao banheiro.

Abriu a torneira no quente e puxou o irmão pelo braço, beijando-lhe debaixo da água, deixando que ela tirasse todo o resquício de sêmen que havia neles.

Sam envolvera o outro pela cintura novamente, e aprofundara ainda mais o beijo, deixando-os loucos de desejo mais uma vez, como se fosse a primeira vez em toda suas vidas que fizessem aquilo.

Entregando-se novamente um ao outro, eles fizeram amor pela segunda vez.

E não pararam até estarem satisfeitos. Até terem certeza do que sentiam um pelo outro. Até terem estabelecido uma união tão forte que nem mesmo a morte poderia separá-los.

Foi assim que perceberam, mais uma vez, o efeito que seus olhares tinham um sobre o outro.

* * *

*.*

Não ficou legal? Eu amei! Hehehe

Esse lemon ficou melhor, bem melhor, do que o de "Visão". Também, nesse daqui eu não tinha que ser fiel a um relógio, então eles podiam gastar o tempo que quiserem, **quantas vezes quiserem. **Então aproveitei a oportunidade. Espero que tenham gostado!

Beijos, fique com Deus e até!


End file.
